My Baby
by Soot Box
Summary: Her child was taken from her. She had no idea what ever happened. Now she had her back and things change... for everyone
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. I do own Madeline Williams.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I stood in line with her for the Merry-Go-Round at Knott's Berry Farm in California. She loved that ride. It was the fifth time we had went on it. She was wearing her red dress and I had her fine baby hair in a little ponytail with a heart clip. She was one and a half and full of life. She always wanted to sit on the horse. She liked the pink horse the best. She giggled and I knew she was having a great time.  
  
We got off the Merry-Go-Round and she wanted Ice Cream. I took her to the Ice Cream stand. I was going to get her chocolate because that was her favorite, just like her mother's. No one was around because it was lunchtime and most people were eating. The guy at the stand was getting the ice cream and I was getting my purse. I didn't hear anything. I turned around to give her the ice cream and she was gone. My baby was gone.  
  
I called her name. I looked everywhere that was near. I went to the security guard. I told him that I had lost my baby. We never found her. She had been taken from me. Someone took my baby. That was the only logical explanation. If she had just wandered off someone would have found her and taken her to a security guard. She never turned up. She had to have been kidnapped.  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months into years and still no sign of my baby. Nothing she was gone. My baby had vanished into thin air. The person who had taken her had vanished into thin air. I hated that person for taking my baby. I wanted my baby back. I had always hoped that she was still alive. There was so ransom or anything. They never found a body and so tips were ever on target. In my heart I always thought my baby was alive but I never knew. I needed closure. Whether it was my baby or my baby's body I needed closure.  
  
Closure I was soon to get... 


	2. Getting Her Back

Chapter Two:  
  
I was in the bookstore when I saw her. She was standing there with a woman. She had to be my baby. She looked exactly like her father, but with my eyes. I started chatting with the woman she with. I had to get something that could get me her DNA. I looked at her hair. I had to get that hair. I learned that the woman she was with name was Heather Brooklet. I decided to try something.  
  
"You have something in your hair," I told the girl who had to be my baby. I reached and pretended to pull something out pulling a piece of hair with it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull your hair."  
  
"Oh it's fine," she said. I held the hair as if it were gold. No it was more precious than gold. If this piece of hair proved she was my baby then I would get my baby back.  
  
I excused myself saying that I had other errands to run and I got the strand to one of my friend who was a DNA scanner person. I don't know what they're called and right then all I wanted to do was find out about my baby.  
  
A week later the results were in. She was my baby. The girl in the bookstore was my baby. I had to get my baby back. The police were going to get my baby for me.  
  
The next day I made a trip to the Police Station where my baby would be waiting. I couldn't wait to see my baby again.  
  
"Hi," I said. All these years of waiting and that's all I could say.  
  
"Hi," she said. I could tell she was nervous.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.  
  
"Um sure," she said.  
  
"We could go get something to eat," I said. "I'm starving."  
  
"Um sure," she said.  
  
We walked out of the police station and got into my car.  
  
"Nice car," she said.  
  
"Thanks," I said back. We were both nervous. My car was nice it was a Porsche Boxter. We climbed in and I took her to my favorite cafe.  
  
"I don't even know your name," my baby said.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Madeline Williams."  
  
"Ok," my baby said.  
  
"Elizabeth," I started but she cut me off.  
  
"Actually my other parents called me Hermione," she said. 


	3. Going to Madeline's

Chapter Three  
  
"Oh," I said. "So Hermione what school do you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts," she said.  
  
"I went there," I said.  
  
"Oh you did when?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I was a kid," I joked.  
  
"I mean about what time?" she asked.  
  
"Umm like twenty years ago," I said anxious to change the subject. "Is Dumbledore still headmaster?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"What year are you in sixth or sevenths?"  
  
"Seventh."  
  
"Tell me about what you do in school and stuff."  
  
"Well the typical school stuff," Hermione told me.  
  
"Have you read 'Hogwarts, A History'?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes I love that book," Hermione said.  
  
"Your dad did too," I said. "He always was talking about the history of the school."  
  
"Did you know that the ceiling," she said and I finished with her "is enchanted to look like the night sky."  
  
"I love the part about the Chamber of Secrets. I would love to know if that's real."  
  
"It is."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Harry and Ron have been in it."  
  
"Oh," I said. "I heard the Triwizard Tournament happened."  
  
"Yeah, Harry was in that," Hermione said.  
  
"Is there anything you guys don't do?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"We have done a lot," Hermione said. You said you went to school about twenty years ago. Did you go with James Potter and Lily Evans?"  
  
"Yes they were in my year," I said. "So what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," she said proudly.  
  
"So was I, but your father was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"If you went with James and Lily then you went with Severus Snape too," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I did, slimy git," I said.  
  
"He teaches Potions now," Hermione told me.  
  
"Wow," I said. We both had started to loosen up now. I paid the bill and we made our way back to my house, which was in the country. I hoped she would like it there.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I got into the car with my new mum. I loved her car. It was a silver Porche. It looked like we were going out toward the country. I loved the country. I had lived in the city with my other parents. It is so hard for me to believe that they had kidnapped me. I was taken from my real mother. I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't been taken from her. I probably still would have known Harry because I still would have gotten sorted into Gryffindor. I might have been a little less different. Madeline seems really cool.  
  
We pulled into a long drive and at the beginning was a huge gate with MW at the top. The driveway had to me a half mile long. Then I saw it. A house three stories tall. It was huge a gigantic mansion. It looked like a castle. It had to be like a million square feet.  
  
"Oh my god," I muttered.  
  
"What?" Madeline asked me.  
  
"This place is huge!" I said. "Wait till I tell Ron and Harry about this. I know where they will want to spend the summers."  
  
"Invite them over," I said. "You can use my owl I don't mind having them for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Ron can most likely make it but Harry may have a harder time," I said.  
  
"Why?" asked Madeline.  
  
"Well," I said. She seemed trustworthy but I had to ask her something. "Are you a supporter of Voldemort?"  
  
"No," Madeline said. "Your father and I are both muggle borns."  
  
"Okay then I guess I could tell you," I said. So I gave her the short version on why Harry might have to stay with the Durselys.  
  
"Oh," Madeline said. "I have the Fidelius Charm on my house." 


	4. Telling her friends

Chapter Four:  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Well I have money and I like to be safe," Madeline told me.  
  
"Oh," I said. I entered the house from the huge front doors. The entrance hall war enormous. You came in and a maid greeted you and took your coat. There were two staircases that led to the upstairs. I followed Madeline through a hallway to the right of the stairs. We emerged into a sitting room. It had a couch and a fireplace with a plasma television over the fireplace.  
  
"Do you want to watch T.V?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Actually do you think I could see my room because I want to write Ron and Harry," I told her.  
  
"Oh yes follow me," Madeline said. She led me out of the sitting room and into a room, which was about the size of a closet. She shut the door and it jolted upwards. It was an elevator. An elevator was in her, well now my, house. It stopped and it opened up to a hallway. She turned left and walked to the end. When she opened the door I couldn't hold in my amazement. I gasped. We were in a beautiful room. In the center against the far wall was a king-size bed. It had a canopy over it and looked like something a princess would sleep in. There was a wall of windows that was on the right wall. The view was the grounds. The grounds stretched as far as the eye could see. The room was exquisitely done. The walls were a soft violet color and the carpet was a beige color and when you stepped it felt like you were walking on a cloud. On the left was another staircase, but small, and a door that must lead to the bathroom.  
  
"What do those stairs lead to?" I asked.  
  
"Just a little parlor," Madeline told me.  
  
"And is that my bathroom?" I asked pointing to the door.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Inside the bathroom were a Jacuzzi tub and a shower that was like a waterfall.  
  
"This is beautiful," I said amazed.  
  
"Well I'll send one of the servants up with my owl," Madeline said.  
  
"Thanks, um what do you want me to call you?" I asked.  
  
"Maddie's fine," Maddie said.  
  
"All right," I said and Maddie left. I walked up the stairs to the parlor. It was a pretty big room and had another door that led to the closet. Inside the closet were clothes and a note on the door.  
  
Feel free to use the clothes. I bought them for you. The clothes should fit because I put a tailoring charm on them. Tonight will be a party to welcome you. Please wear something on the fancy side. Madeline Williams  
  
I took a look at the clothes. The first section I looked at was the more casual items. There were muggle clothes, which were some Jeans and shirts. Then the wizards clothing which were some casual robes. On the other wall were the more elegant clothes.  
  
There were some beautiful dresses and robes. One caught my eye. I pulled down a pale blue purple color. It was very light, almost white. It was silk and came to my feet. It was long sleeved and cut at just the right spot. That was the one I was going to wear tonight. Just then I heard someone come in.  
  
"Oh thanks," I said when the maid handed me the owl.  
  
Dear Ron, You'll never guess how my summer went. Well first I found out that when I was about one I was kidnapped and that the parents who raised me actually kidnapped me. Now I'm living with my new mom. She's really cool and is rich. She said I could invite you and Harry for the summer so if you want to come write me back. Actually write me back no matter what. I miss you. Hermione 


	5. Maddy's past

Chapter Five:  
  
Hermione wrote a similar letter to Harry only she explained why he could come because of the Fidelius Charm. Then she decided to explore. She went down the hall opening each door. The first door was a closet, which was no use to her. The next was another bathroom. Then she saw a guest bedroom and then another guest bedroom was across the hall. She knew where Ron and Harry would stay if they came. The next door on the right was the elevator again and across from that was a little sitting room like the first she went into. She opened the door at the end of the hall, which led into a huge circular room. There were three doors, one across from her and then one on either side. She went to the one across from her first. It was a bathroom. The next was another hallway and she decided to explore that after the hall after she opened the last door. The last door was a library. It was walls and walls of books. The library was as big as the Hogwarts's library maybe bigger. It contained hundreds of books. Wizard and muggle books were in the library.  
  
She left that room knowing that she would be coming back. She went down the other hallway, which was fairly short, and at the end was a staircase. She climbed down the stairs and came out in the kitchen. The kitchen had maple cabinets, granite counter tops and stainless steal appliances.  
  
Hermione wanted to take a bath so she went back up to her room. She was glad she remembered the way. She knew that there was more to the upstairs because she hadn't found the grand staircase or Madeline's room. She ran her bath and got in. Hermione sat soaking in the tub. This time yesterday her life was going normal. She was reading, her parents were fighting, and she was patiently waiting to go back to Hogwarts. Just then an owl swooped into the bathroom.  
  
AN: I know short and kind of boring but it was a transition chapter and it shows how rich Maddie and what Hermione kind of feels. Hope you like. It will get better right now its kind of slow. 


	6. Malfoy

Chapter Six  
  
Dear Hermione, That is so weird I mean about you being kidnapped. I would like to come see you over the summer. I bet it'll be better for Harry with "Padfoot" gone he probably won't want to got back to headquarters. It'll do him good not to go there just yet. Tell me what his answer is when you get it. Miss you too, Ron  
  
"Leave it to Ron to be obvious," I thought. I got out of the tub and put on a robe that was laid out for me. It was a pink robe and it had pink fluffy slippers. I put the letter on the counter in my bathroom. I combed through my tangled hair. That's what sucked about wavy hair is when you get it wet it goes into a big poof ball and you can barely get a comb through it. I can't wait until I graduate so that I can use magic all the time. Then there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in," I called.  
  
"Hello," Maddie said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that the party is going to start soon so you should probably get ready," Maddie said. "I don't know if you saw the clothes."  
  
"I saw them thank you very much," I said.  
  
"You're welcome," Maddie said. "Did you get a letter back from one of your friends?"  
  
"Oh yes Ron," I said. "Here." I gave her the letter to read. I'll just tell her Padfoot was his dog and headquarters is our clubhouse and he always brought his dog with him.  
  
"All right," Maddie said her voice had become shaky.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Let's go see what dress you picked out."  
  
"Okay," I said but I would ask her later what was wrong.  
  
"So what dress are you going to where?" she asked.  
  
"This one," I said pulling down the one I had chosen earlier.  
  
"I love that one," Maddie said.  
  
"What was wrong earlier?" I asked. I didn't want to let it drop.  
  
"I told you nothing," she said. I could tell she was lying.  
  
"Please tell me," I urged.  
  
"It's just the name Padfoot," she said.  
  
"Yeah that was Harry's dog," I lied.  
  
"Um sure but I think it's ironic that he named him Padfoot," Maddie said. I was getting what she was talking about now. She had been in Gryffindor the same year as Sirius. She saw the name Padfoot and freaked out. She must have known his nickname.  
  
"You mean because that was his godfather's nickname," I said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Maddie asked.  
  
"I- Um-" I didn't know what to say now then I decided just to tell her the truth I mean she is my mom. "I knew Sirius."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Well you need to know the truth I guess," I said and explained that he was innocent.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Maddie said.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Oh my god," she said. "Where is he?"  
  
"He died," I told her.  
  
"What?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Yea," I said and explained, omitting some details, of the adventure in the 5th year.  
  
"So he really is back," Maddie said.  
  
"Yes Voldemort is back," I told her. She didn't wince at the name.  
  
"Sirius is dead though," Maddie said.  
  
"Yes," I said. "Um can I ask you about my father?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie said. "He was very smart although he didn't always act it."  
  
"You said he was in Ravenclaw," I said.  
  
"Well actually he was in Gryffindor," Maddie said.  
  
"Why did you tell me he was in Ravenclaw then?" I asked.  
  
"I had told you that what year I was in and I didn't, well I don't know," Maddie stammered.  
  
"What was my dad's name?" I asked. Just then a maid came in.  
  
"Mam guests are arriving," the maid said.  
  
"Thank you Tanya," Maddie said. "I'll tell you later. Get dressed but I'll come get you when its time for you to come down."  
  
"All right," I said. I got dressed and straightened my hair. (With the help of a maid and magic.) I put on a little bit of make-up even though I hated it, and finally I found some shoes that matched my dress.  
  
"Time to come down," Maddie said. I followed her through a door that I didn't notice exploring and down a hall that led to the grand staircase. I waited while I was announced.  
  
"Now presenting Ms. Hermione Granger," I walked forward to the top of the stairs. I looked around at the audience and started down the stairs.  
  
"What do I do?" I asked Maddie.  
  
"Dance and drink," Maddie said.  
  
"Drink what?" I asked.  
  
"Punch, Soda, whatever," Maddie said and was swept away by her guests.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Malfoy!" I said. 


	7. Her Father and arrivals

"What Granger are you not happy to see me?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
"I was invited," Malfoy remarked. "So you are the long lost daughter of Ms. Williams. Well I guess it's not surprising."  
  
"And why Malfoy is it not surprising?" I asked.  
  
"You do look like her and act like her. I can't believe I didn't know this before."  
  
"Shove off."  
  
"Temper, Temper."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that Malfoy!"  
  
"Aw you hurt my feelings," Malfoy fake pouted.  
  
"You are infuriating," I said.  
  
"Dance with me," he said.  
  
"What?" I said. "No."  
  
"Come on Granger," he said and swooped me into his arms and lead me to the dance floor. He was a great dancer I had to give him that and he looked very handsome.  
  
Hermione what are you thinking? I scolded myself.  
  
"I see you to have met," Maddie said to Draco and I. I mean Malfoy, Malfoy and I.  
  
"We know each other from school," I told her.  
  
"Ok," Maddie said.  
  
"So Granger what do you think about you're new life?" Dr- I mean Malfoy asked.  
  
"What do you care?" I said.  
  
"Fine don't tell me," Malfoy said.  
  
"Fine," I said. "It's scary."  
  
Why was I telling him this?  
  
"Of course it would be for anyone," Malfoy told me.  
  
"I mean just yesterday I was living my ordinary life and now I'm at a ball dancing with," I stopped myself.  
  
"Dancing with who?" he pressed.  
  
"Well with someone I wouldn't normally dance with," I recovered.  
  
"Good answer," he said and then the music stopped and he walked away. Did I want him to go? Yes! I assured myself. But no at the same time. What was going on with me?  
  
The night came to a close and I didn't talk to Malfoy anymore that night. I danced with some other people and finally I collapsed onto the couch in the first sitting room I was in.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said which was true.  
  
"That's good," Maddie said. "You and Draco seem as if you're friends."  
  
"We are not friends," I assured her. "We hate each other at school."  
  
"Oh," Maddie said.  
  
"Well who is my father?" I asked.  
  
"You don't beat around the bush," Maddie said.  
  
"You can thank Ron and Harry for that," I said.  
  
"I'll be sure to," Maddie joked.  
  
"So what is my father's name?" I asked.  
  
"Well the man who is supposedly you're father's name is Marcus Litlimina."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"Well that's who everyone thinks is your father," Maddie said. "We were married but I fell out of love with him or I should say it was the other way around. He became distant and your real father comforted me and that was it, at first. Then I fell in love with him and I got pregnant with you. Marcus died and I let everyone think he was your father. Even you're father believes that. Marcus was the one that was in Ravenclaw but the rest was your real dad. You're real dad is half blood."  
  
"What's his name?" I asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin," she told me. 


	8. Days with Draco

Chapter Seven:  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
"Do you know him or something?" Maddie asked.  
  
"YES I KNOW HIM!" I shouted.  
  
"How?" Maddie asked.  
  
"In my third year he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and he lives where I go every summer, well at least the last two summers," I explained.  
  
"Oh," Maddie said.  
  
"I can't believe he's my father," I said aloud mostly to myself. Professor Lupin and I really didn't look alike. I mean I guess we were alike when it came to school work and stuff like that. We both liked to read. It didn't seem real. These past few days haven't seemed real. I feel like I'm going to wake up in my old room with my old parents and then leave to Grimmuald Place when it was time.  
  
"Hermione," Maddie said breaking me out of my trance.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Well," I said. "He deserves to know who is daughter is as much as I deserved to know who my father was."  
  
"You're right," she said. "I'll, well I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"Invite him here," I suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Maddie said. "I'll owl him inviting him to stay for the last week before school starts for you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
"Harry, Ron!" I said as they approached the doors.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said as he looked at the house. It had been about three weeks since I found out who her father was. Draco had arrived two weeks earlier.  
  
"How are you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Great," Ron said. "And you?"  
  
"Good," I said. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Wicked," Ron said when I showed him his room. It had red walls and deep plush carpets. The bed was like mine only not girly. I had one of the maids put up Chudley Cannons posters for Ron. "This place is bigger than the burrow."  
  
"Well I don't think it's quite that big," I joked. Harry your room is just on the other side.  
  
"Whoa," he said. His room was much the same as Ron's only it was green not red. "This is definitely bigger than the Dursley's. I would want to Aunt Petunia's face if she saw this."  
  
"You're stuff will be brought up," I told them.  
  
"So what's it like?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's what like?" I asked.  
  
"Having servants and stuff," Ron said.  
  
"It's weird being waited on but it's really cool. When I'm deciding what to wear I can try stuff on and if I don't like it leave it on the floor," I told them.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here Granger," said a voice behind them.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry said together. 


	9. Etiquette and the dress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's characters. I do own Maddie though. Chapter Nine:  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron sneered.  
  
"He's staying here," I said.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"His mom and Maddie are friends, okay?" I said. "Malfoy will you excuse us for a second?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Will you guys please try and tolerate him?" I asked after Malfoy left. "He was bearable all summer. Don't cause drama."  
  
"Fine," Ron said.  
  
"Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be good," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Two weeks earlier. Malfoy just arriving.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said.  
  
"Malfoy," I said curtly as he approached.  
  
"How was your summer?" he asked as I was leading him to his room.  
  
"How do you think it was?" I asked. "I found out that my parents weren't really my parents but that I had been kidnapped. Now I'm living with this woman who is my mother now."  
  
"Not so great then," he joked.  
  
"It's fine," I said. "How was yours?"  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
"How's this?" I asked opening the door to his room. It was all green and white.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
"Great!" I said. "If you need anything I'll be down the hall."  
  
"All right," he said and left the room.  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
A week later  
  
"Where's Maddie?" I asked entering the dining room.  
  
"She had business," Malfoy told me. We had become, well not friends, but we were decent to each other and since Maddie had to go on business a lot Malfoy and I spent a lot of time together.  
  
"Oh," I said grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"What are you wearing?' Malfoy asked.  
  
"Jeans and a T-Shirt," I said.  
  
"Is that muggle clothing?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go ride today. Do you want to come?"  
  
"You know how to ride?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah why are you so surprised?" I asked.  
  
"Just didn't think that was the kind of thing you did," he replied.  
  
"Do you want to come or not?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I'll come," he said. "When are you going?"  
  
"Right after breakfast," I said. "How good are you at riding?"  
  
"I've been riding since I could walk."  
  
"So you're pretty good then?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Then you can ride Valerie," I said.  
  
"Valerie?" he said surprised.  
  
"Yeah and I'll ride Résolu," I said.  
  
"Yeah give me the girly horse," Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh you'll see," I said.  
  
After breakfast I saddled up the horses. Then we went around the pen a few times.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You'll see," I said. When we left the pen Valerie took off with Malfoy and Résolu followed.  
  
"What the hell is this horse's problem?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Do you need a tamer horse?" I said in a mock baby voice.  
  
"No," Malfoy said.  
  
"No I'm serious Valerie is hard to ride. She cannot be controlled easily."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Okay." We rode for about a half hour.  
  
"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked because he had been following me the whole time, with much difficulty.  
  
"You'll see," I said. We got to where we were going in about another ten minutes. It was where Maddie's property ended at a stream. Behind it was land of plush rolling hills.  
  
"Whoa," Malfoy said at the sight.  
  
"I found this about a week ago when I was riding," I explained. "I really like it."  
  
"Its beautiful," Malfoy said. We got off our horses and stretched our legs.  
  
"So tell me about yourself all I really know is that you're a Malfoy," I said.  
  
"That's really all there is," Malfoy said.  
  
"That can't be all there is to you," I said. "Tell me about your parents."  
  
"My dad is in Azkaban as you know and he got the Dementor's kiss," Malfoy said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. He deserved it. He didn't have much of a soul as it was."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My mum doesn't really either. She isn't an evil person like my dad but she doesn't really have a mind of her own. She's gotten more of one since my father was taken to Azkaban."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry to lay all my problems on you like this."  
  
"It's fine," I said.  
  
"I just feel comfortable," Malfoy said. "It might be the scenery or you I don't know."  
  
"Well I'll listen," I told him. I felt comfortable too. It was strange.  
  
"We should probably be going," I said.  
  
"Yeah" Malfoy said but neither of us made a move to go. Then I got up. Malfoy stood up. I was about to climb onto my horse when Malfoy got hold of my arm. I looked him in the eyes. I saw so much sadness in there. Jus then he pulled me close and kissed me. 


	10. The Trial

Disclaimer: I, of course, own none of JK's characters! I do own Maddie.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled when we broke free. "Don't be" I said. "What?" he said perplexed. This time I kissed him. We stood there for a few minutes just like that, me in his arms. Then we climbed back onto the horse. What did I just do? We rode up to the house and Maddie was standing there. "Where were you guys?" she asked. "Riding," I answered. "Well next time when you go do you think you can tell someone?" Maddie asked. "Sure," I said. "Sorry." "Its ok," Maddie said. "Anyway its time for tea." "Ok," I said "let me give the horses to Ricky so he can walk them down." "I'll do it," Draco offered. "That's fine," I said. "Really I need to ask Ricky something anyway," Draco said. "If you're sure," I said. "I am," Draco said. ``````````````````````````````` Draco and I became really close the rest of the week. We explored the house together and found several secret passageways. "Draco come here!" I shouted. "What?" he asked. "I found a trap door," I said. "Where?" he asked. I pulled back the portrait, which went from the ceiling to the ground. I opened the door behind it. Inside the room was only as big as about two closets and in the middle was a pole that went down into another room. "Well come on," Draco said. "What if we can't get out?" I asked. "Don't be such a worry wart, I thought Gryffindors were brave." "Fine," I said defeated. I went down first. Down there was a room that had a couch and was all pink, purple and white. The couch and walls were pink. The carpet was a soft purple color and there was a pink and white table with pink and white chairs. Then there was a white door. "Let's see where the door goes," I said. I opened the door and it led to a staircase. We climbed the staircase and came out in a bathroom. We shut the door and it blended in with the walls. "I love this house," I said. The bathroom door exited into a hall I had never seen before. I continued down the hall looking in all the doors when I finally found the kitchen, but the kitchen door was a cupboard. "Weird," I said. "There you guys are," Maddie said. "Hi," I said. "What were you guys doing?" Maddie asked. "Exploring," I said. "And what did you find?" Maddie asked. "A secret passageway and room," I told her. "Well we have company," Maddie said. "Can you guys go change into nice clothes?" "Sure," I said. "Like really fancy or just nicer?" "Really fancy," Maddie said with a laugh. "Ok," I said. I ran up to my room and changed into a robe I had just found. When you moved it a certain way it was blue and another it was pinker. "Bonjour," the guest said as I entered. "Bonjour," I said. Then Draco entered. He was wearing robes of that were deep blue. They looked expensive. "Bonjour," Our guest said. "Bonjour," replied Draco. "Draco, Hermione," Maddie said. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Prarie." "Hello," I said. Maddie and her guest talked for a little while about business. Maddie's family got involved in the reality business. Now they owned hundreds of properties throughout England and were billionaires. Maddie was the only one in her family who went into the business as well. Her sister was now a healer and her brother was an Auror but was killed in the line of duty. Maddie was the only one left to carry on the company. I found out that what she really wanted to be was a teacher. The company left and I think Maddie had bought more property in France but I wasn't sure because I didn't know what they were talking about. They said stuff about a second mortgage, who would want to pay two mortgages. I just let them be. Finally Maddie excused Draco and I to go do whatever we liked.  
  
"I'm going to go ride," I told him "Want to come?" "Sure," Draco said. That's how most of our days went. We explored, had tea with guests (who were frequent) and went ridding. One day after ridding Maddie came into my room. "When do you want Remus to come?" she asked me. "How about two weeks or so after Ron and Harry come," I suggested. "When are you going to tell them?" Maddie asked. "Harry and Ron, oh, probably the same time we tell Remus," I said. "All right," Maddie said. "Good night." "Goodnight," I said and peacefully fell to sleep. AN: I know what a second mortgage is. I thought it'd be funny, well kind of. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. Ron saw

Disclaimer: I still own none of JK's characters, but I would love to!  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
"Malfoy I'm going riding want to come?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Sure," Draco said a little surprised.  
  
"Hermione do you want to come?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have etiquette class remember?" I told them.  
  
"Right," Harry said.  
  
"I'll go saddle the horses," Draco said.  
  
"Harry I need to ask you something," I told him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked after Draco left.  
  
"Are you going to be nice to him?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Um well just because," I stammered.  
  
"Do you like him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Um," I stammered again. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because it seems like you do," Harry told me. "You're always looking at him and you are always making sure we're being nice to him."  
  
"Does Ron know?" I asked.  
  
"No, he's clueless," Harry laughed. "Does Malfoy know?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"What did he say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well he initiated it," I told him. "Why?"  
  
"Because I would have to kick his ass royally if he said anything or ever says anything mean, to you," Harry joked.  
  
"Let's not tell Ron just yet," I said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron said as he walked in.  
  
"That Harry and Draco are going riding," I lied.  
  
"Oh," Ron said. "Do I have anther option?"  
  
"Yeah stay here while I have my etiquette classes," I told him.  
  
"Oh hell that's not much of an option," Ron said. "I'll stay and do some homework I haven't got done yet."  
  
"All right I'm done," Draco said. "Ready Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Bye," I called after them.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Which horse am I getting?" Harry asked.  
  
"Same as last time," Malfoy told him.  
  
"All right," Harry said wondering what to say about him and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione told me about you two," Harry said a little while into the ride.  
  
"She did?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well I kind of guessed and she confirmed," Harry told him.  
  
"Oh," Malfoy said.  
  
"Ron doesn't know yet," Harry told Malfoy.  
  
"She said you guys needed to get used to the idea of me," Malfoy said.  
  
"I did and Ron does," Harry said. "If you had told me right away I would've freaked."  
  
"I guess Hermione knows you pretty well then," Malfoy commented.  
  
"I guess she does," Harry said.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Head up Hermione!" Madame Resterval called. "Don't look at the ground when you're walking!" I was practicing walking with a book on my head, which I wasn't to good at. It kept sliding off and I kept looking down. Walking was the first thing I was taught and I wasn't doing to well.  
  
"That's enough for today," Madame Resterval said. "Pierre should be here soon to help you pick out a dress."  
  
"A dress?" I said. "A dress for what?" She didn't here me because she had already left. Just then the man who probably was Pierre walked in.  
  
"Now what do you have in mind for a dress?" he asked.  
  
"Um a dress for what?" I asked again.  
  
"You're so silly a dress for what she asks," he said.  
  
"No really what is the dress for?" I asked.  
  
"You're coming out party of course," Pierre told me. A coming out party for me.  
  
"When is my party?" I asked.  
  
"Right after your last year of school," Pierre said. "We must practice now because we can't practice while your at school."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Now as for your dress I was thinking bright green with red accents," Pierre said.  
  
"Um how about something more traditional," I told him and thought, "and less like Christmas."  
  
"All right," Pierre said and pulled out a book. In the book was hundreds of dresses. All the ones Pierre pointed to looked like Easter Eggs gone wrong. Then I saw it. The perfect dress. It was strapless and a light, almost white, pink co. It said the material silk chiffon with beadwork design along bodice, waist, and hem of dress. The Beadwork made of silver-crystal tubular beads, forming trailing flowers. Three liners rest under the lightweight silk chiffon: one top poly liner (rests under the silk chiffon), a crinoline layer for slight fullness, and another poly liner to lay next to the skin. It was absolutely stunning.  
  
"This is the dress I want," I said pointing to the perfect  
dress. "All right," he said a little disappointed that I didn't pick an Easter Egg but I was in love with my dress. I couldn't wait to wear it.   
  
Queen Alexandra: I know that its like that. In a few more chapters Hermione is going to have a mental breakdown, kind of. She is going to realize what happened and will talk to her old mom at the trial and thats when all her feelings will come out about her mom, but thanks for the review. 


	12. Finding out Ron's secret

A/N: This is chapter 12 posted again and I have to repost al the way to 14 because I messed up some how! Sorry Kaeli and everyone who got mad at the paragraph form, my bad! ~Lannei  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Malfoy I'm going riding want to come?" Harry asked Draco. "Sure," Draco said a little surprised. "Hermione do you want to come?" Harry asked. "I have etiquette class remember?" I told them. "Right," Harry said. "I'll go saddle the horses," Draco said. "Harry I need to ask you something," I told him. "What?" Harry asked after Draco left. "Are you going to be nice to him?" I asked. "Yeah," Harry said. "Why are you so worried?" "Um well just because," I stammered. "Do you like him?" Harry asked. "Well, Um," I stammered again. "Why do you ask?" "Because it seems like you do," Harry told me. "You're always looking at him and you are always making sure we're being nice to him." "Does Ron know?" I asked. "No, he's clueless," Harry laughed. "Does Malfoy know?" "Yeah," I said. "What did he say?" Harry asked. "Well he initiated it," I told him. "Why?" "Because I would have to kick his ass royally if he said anything or ever says anything mean, to you," Harry joked. "Let's not tell Ron just yet," I said. "Tell me what?" Ron said as he walked in. "That Harry and Draco are going riding," I lied. "Oh," Ron said. "Do I have anther option?" "Yeah stay here while I have my etiquette classes," I told him. "Oh hell that's not much of an option," Ron said. "I'll stay and do some homework I haven't got done yet." "All right I'm done," Draco said. "Ready Harry?" "Yes," Harry said. "Bye," I called after them. ```````````````````````````````````````` "Which horse am I getting?" Harry asked. "Same as last time," Malfoy told him. "All right," Harry said wondering what to say about him and Hermione. "Hermione told me about you two," Harry said a little while into the ride. "She did?" Malfoy asked. "Well I kind of guessed and she confirmed," Harry told him. "Oh," Malfoy said. "Ron doesn't know yet," Harry told Malfoy. "She said you guys needed to get used to the idea of me," Malfoy said. "I did and Ron does," Harry said. "If you had told me right away I would've freaked." "I guess Hermione knows you pretty well then," Malfoy commented. "I guess she does," Harry said. ``````````````````````````````````````` "Head up Hermione!" Madame Resterval called. "Don't look at the ground when you're walking!" I was practicing walking with a book on my head, which I wasn't to good at. It kept sliding off and I kept looking down. Walking was the first thing I was taught and I wasn't doing to well. "That's enough for today," Madame Resterval said. "Pierre should be here soon to help you pick out a dress." "A dress?" I said. "A dress for what?" She didn't here me because she had already left. Just then the man who probably was Pierre walked in. "Now what do you have in mind for a dress?" he asked. "Um a dress for what?" I asked again. "You're so silly a dress for what she asks," he said. "No really what is the dress for?" I asked. "You're coming out party of course," Pierre told me. A coming out party for me. "When is my party?" I asked. "Right after your last year of school," Pierre said. "We must practice now because we can't practice while your at school." "Oh," I said. "Now as for your dress I was thinking bright green with red accents," Pierre said. "Um how about something more traditional," I told him and thought, "and less like Christmas." "All right," Pierre said and pulled out a book. In the book was hundreds of dresses. All the ones Pierre pointed to looked like Easter Eggs gone wrong. Then I saw it. The perfect dress. It was strapless and a light, almost white, pink co. It said the material silk chiffon with beadwork design along bodice, waist, and hem of dress. The Beadwork made of silver-crystal tubular beads, forming trailing flowers. Three liners rest under the lightweight silk chiffon: one top poly liner (rests under the silk chiffon), a crinoline layer for slight fullness, and another poly liner to lay next to the skin. It was absolutely stunning. "This is the dress I want," I said pointing to the perfect dress. "All right," he said a little disappointed that I didn't pick an Easter Egg but I was in love with my dress. I couldn't wait to wear it. AN: if you want to see the dress go there 


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13: "Hermione," Maddie said as she came into my room. "Yeah?" I asked. "Um tomorrow is the trial," Maddie said as if she were talking to a little baby. "Oh," I said. This was the first time I had really thought about it. It never seemed real that the people who raised her might go to jail. "Hermione," Maddie said snapping back to earth. "I'm sorry," I said. "What were you saying?" "That you have to testify," she told me. "What?" I asked. "What are they going to ask me?" "Things like if you were happy with the Grangers and did they abuse you, things like that," she told me. "I don't want to," I told her. "You really don't have a choice," Maddie said. "I don't want to," I said again, maybe she just heard me wrong. "I'm sorry Hermione," Maddie said. That's when the tears started to flow. I didn't want to have to testify against the only parents I ever knew. I didn't want to tell a courtroom full of strangers about my life. ```````````````````````````````` "Ms. Hermione time to go," one of the maids said. I had insisted that they call me by my first name but they still called me Ms. Hermione. It was better than what the house elves called me, Her Majesty Hermione. I didn't like that one bit. I don't even know why they call me Her Majesty. "Coming," I said. I had a black silk back dress on. I followed the maid down the stairs and to the front door where Maddie was waiting for me. "Ready?" she asked. "No," I said. "I'll never be ready." I had been quite bratty since I found out I had to be a witness against my parents. We drove to the courthouse because that was Maddie's preferred transportation. Traveling by Floo made her sick, she couldn't apparate, and neither of us were the best flyers, so car was the way to go. It took about an hour to get to the courthouse. It was a very important looking building and since my parents were muggles we were having a muggle trial. Magic could be talked about because my parents had an attorney appointed to them and he happened to be a wizard but we still had it in a muggle courthouse. "Ms. Ganger," the attorney said to me. My legal last name was still Granger. "Are these the two people you have been living with your whole life?" "Yes," I said and her asked another few basic questions. "Were you provided with adequate living quarter's?" the lawyer asked. "If you mean did I have a comfortable place to sleep then yes I did have a bed and my own room," I answered. "Were you ever abused in any way?" "No they never abused me." "Can you please explain what life was like with the Grangers?" "Yes," I said. "I had always had a pretty comfortable life. A life that I thought was normal. Then I visited my friend Ron's house and saw the way their family lived. They always ate together and had a very loving relationship. My mother hugged me every once in a while but my father didn't. I was never told that I was loved but I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was the way they were." "Thank you," he told me in a very fatherly tone, "That is all your honor." "Does the defense have any questions?" the judge asked. "Yes your honor," the lady attorney said. "Proceed," the judge said. She, like the first lawyer, started with some basic questions. "Would you please tell the court if you ever felt that you wanted to leave the Grangers place of residence," she told me. "No I didn't," I told her. "And do you miss them?" she asked. "They raised me from birth yes I miss them," I told her. "But Maddie is making me feel fight at home." "Thank you that will be all," she said. "You may step down." the judge told me. "Prosecution you may call your next witness," the judge announced. "We would like to call Mrs. Granger to the stand," our lawyer said. "Mrs. Granger did you take this girl," he said pointing to me then to Maddie, "from that woman?" "Yes," she said. There were collective gasps. "Why?" the lawyer asked. "Only about a week ago I found had a miscarriage and that I was now fertile," she told the court. "I saw this little girl walking away from her mother and I took her with me." "And did you ever hurt her," he said pointing to me again. "No never," she told the court. Both lawyers finished questioning her and them questioned my dad and a few other people. "I rest my case," both attorneys said. About a week later we went back to the courthouse to hear the verdict. I took my seat next to Maddie. Today I was wearing a red dress that came to my knees. "All rise for the honorable Judge Winehert," the bailiff said. We rose and sat, the typical stuff. "Bring in the jury," the judge said. The jury came in and sat in there seats. "Will the jury read their decision." "We find Paula Granger guilty on one account of kidnapping," the juror stated. "The punishment for kidnapping is five to twenty years in prison," the judge said. "We will resume in a week to hear the punishment." A week later we went to the courthouse again. I was wearing a blue dress. They did all the courtroom stuff and then the judge announced the sentence.  
  
"In the case of the kidnapping I sentence Mrs. Paula Granger to ten years in prison." the judge announced hit his gavel and dismissed the court. My mom burst into tears. "I want to talk with her," I told Maddie. "If you want," Maddie said. "I'll go try to arrange it." "All right," I said. A few moments later Maddie came back. "You can go into a back room with her and you can talk," Maddie told me. "Okay," I said and followed her to what looked like an interrogation room. My mom entered a moment later. "Do you want me to wait with you?" Maddie asked. "No I'm fine," I said. Maddie left. "Hi sweetheart," my mom said. "I am not your sweetheart," I spat at her. "I guess I deserve that," my mom said. "OF COURSE YOU DESERVE IT," I shouted. "YOU TOOK ME FROM MY REAL MOTHER!" "I'm sorry," she said. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" I continued to shout. "YOU TOOK ME FROM AND YOU MADE THAT WOMAN THINK THAT HER CHILD WAS DEAD. HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WHY DID YOU?" "I explained it in court," she said almost in tears again. "Can you tell me what you were thinking?" I asked more calmly. "I saw a little girl walking and I thought about what I was missing out on and I just reacted." "You just reacted," I said in a bratty tone. "Yes Hermione," she told me. "I don't know what to say to you," I replied angrily. "I have nothing to say to you. I don't get it. I don't get how someone can take someone else's child." "I know," she replied quietly. "And you're such a hypocrite," I said. "Whenever we heard about a kidnapping on the news you would always say that was the worst crime someone could commit and yet I was kidnapped." "I'm sorry," she said. "You have nothing better to say," I said. "I'm so sorry," she replied. "I'm not the one you should apologize to," I replied curtly. "Maddie is. She's the one that had her child taken from her." I said and stormed out. "Are you okay?" Maddie asked. "Yeah," I said with tears coming from my eyes. "Let's get you home," she said. Home? I thought. What was home anymore. I knew, Maddie's house was home. In a about a month she showed more motherly care than that woman ever did. Maddie really was my mom. "Okay mum," I said. `````````````````````````````````` "Okay mum," Hermione said as she stood next to me. Mum, she called me her mum. I smiled. That was the best gift I would ever get. My daughter called me mum. 


	14. Diagon Alley

Chapter 14:  
  
I stood looking out my window at the grounds below. When I looked out the window I felt as if all my problems were as far away as the stream in the distance, but when I turned from the window they were there staring me in the face. I couldn't run or get away from them and I was tired of running. I didn't realize this until I talked to that woman the other day that I had always ram from my problems. Hogwarts is where I would run to. There the problems I faced I had to meet head on because they were life or death situations most of the time. I couldn't avoid those, but the problems I faced at home weren't. At home my problems were all ones I didn't talk about, to anyone. Problems I thought if I just ignored they would go away. "Hermione," a voice said from the other side of the door. "Come in," I said. Draco walked in looking more handsome than ever. "Hermione I brought you some food," he said looking genuinely concerned at my having not eaten dinner last night of breakfast this morning. "Thanks just set it down," I said pointing to my bedside table. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine just a little shaken up is all," I said which in part was true. "All right," he said. The gave me a hug. "Can I come in?" Harry asked standing in my doorway. "Come in," I told him. Draco let go of me. "Today Maddie had guests she wants you to meet," Harry told me. "There muggles so dress in muggle clothing." "All right," I said. "I'll eat this and then get dressed and come down, give me about ten minutes," I said. "Okay," Harry said. "Come on Malfoy." They left me to my solitude which I had come to love over my lifetime. I stuffed the turkey sandwich into my mouth. (Not all in the same bite I assure you.) Then ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on a periwinkle skirt that came down just above the knees with a white top. I had to always look presentable to guests and that is what is considered presentable. I hurried to the elevator and went down to the tea room where guest normally were kept. "Hello," I said as I entered. "Hermione these are the Burnquists," Maddie said. "They are our neighbors." "Nice to meet you," I said politely. "Nice to meet you too," they said. Just then Draco, Ron, and Harry entered. "Mr. and Mrs. Burnquist this is Draco Malfoy, a friend of the family, and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, friends of Hermione's from school," she introduced. "Harry, Ron, Draco these are these Burnquists." "Nice to meet you," they all said. Tea was incredibly boring. The Burnquists were wearisome people on the planet. After what seemed like a century they left. "Oh my god," I said. "I don't think I have ever met people as boring as them." "Be nice Hermione," Maddie scolded but I could tell she agreed. I went up to my room and a little while later Draco came in. "I see you ate," he said. "You don't have to worry about me," I told him. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." "I'm sure you are," he said. "Well I am," I told him. "Of course," he said with a laugh. "Quit teasing me," I scolded jokingly. "Fine," he said and kissed me. "What the Hell?" Ron said in my doorway. AN: Hope you like. REVIEW 


	15. The Fight again

Chapter 15:  
  
I sat flabbergasted. I couldn't talk. "What?" I finally got out. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he said. This changed things a lot. I just thought it was a school boy crush. Not Love. "WHAT?!" asked Harry and Draco from the door. "Shit," I said. I knew there was going to be a fight. Sure enough Draco punched Ron square in the jaw. "Draco!" I cried. Ron punched Draco right back. "RON!" I cried. "STOP BOTH OF YOU!" They didn't stop. They were both cut and bruised now. "MADDIE!" I screamed. I ran to find her. "MADDIE!" I screamed again. "What?" she asked. "Ron, Draco, love, punch," I spat out. "Slow down," Maddie said. "Ron told me he thinks he's falling in love with me and Draco and now their fighting," I told her. "Come on," she said. She marched back up to my room and threw open the door. "STUPEFY!" she said with her wand out pointed at both boys. They both froze. "Thanks," I said. "Ennervate," she said next. The boys came back to life and did not continue to fight. "Now what is all of this about?" she asked. "I told you already," I whispered. "I know I want to hear there side of the story," Maddie said. "Well I told Hermione something and Malfoy punched me," Ron said. "He told Hermione that he loves her," Draco said. "he told MY girlfriend that he loves her." "Both of you go to our rooms," Maddie said. "We're not four anymore," Draco sneered. "You sure aren't showing it!" she yelled. They both moved slowly. "OUT! NOW!" They both ran out of the room. "I'll just be going," Harry said. He walked out then stopped again. "Err you might want to get out here." We rushed out of my room and saw Draco and Ron entangled again. "Aghhhh!" Maddie screamed. "BOYS!" They both stopped. "He started it," they both said. "Not four, huh?" Maddie joked. "What happened this time?" "Draco said that Hermione belonged to him and that I could never have her," Ron said. "I said no such thing," Draco complained. Maddie made eye contact with Draco and starred unblinkingly at him. "Draco you out of anyone here should know the best that you can't lie to me," Maddie said. "Now both of you go to your rooms NOW!" They both scampered away. "I BELONG TO HIM!" I fumed. "HE DOESN'T OWN ME!" "Come on lets get you something to eat," Maddie said. She led me to the kitchen and got me a soda. "Thanks," I said. "Aghhhh." "What?" Maddie asked. "It's just so infuriating," I told her. "What is?" Maddie asked. Why did she always have to act like she didn't know what's going on? "Draco," I said. "Then break up with him," she said. "Why do you make everything seem like it's so easy to solve?" I asked. "Because it is," Maddie said. "Either break up with him or don't." "It's no that simple," I pouted. "Do you like Ron?" Maddie asked. "I don't know," I said. "When he walked into my room earlier my stomach did a little flippy thing." "That means you like him or you ate something bad," Maddie joked. "Really?" I asked. "It did for me," Maddie told me. "Damn," I said. "What?" Maddie asked. "That made things so much more complicated," I said. "How?" "Before I knew I like him I could just tell him that I wanted to stay friends and now I actually like him and Aghhhh," I said again. "Well you like Ron and do you like Draco?" Maddie asked. "Yes," I said. "Who do you like more?" Maddie said and walked off. Who did I like more? What am I going to do? ``````````````````` "Well I ruined any chance with her," I said aloud. "Ronald Weasley are you the stupidest man on earth?" I sat staring at my red wall. I loved Hermione and now she's going to hate me. I totally ruined everything, my chances at being her boyfriend and our friendship. Aghhhh! ``````````````````` "Draco Malfoy you are a loser," I told myself. "She's your?" I didn't own Hermione. No one can own her. Now she's going to run straight into the arms of Weasley. Damn it! You ruined all that you had achieved with her 


	16. Dinner

A/N: If you can not read my stories please look in my profile for the note I have written at the top. Thanx a bunch!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Professor Lupin was coming today and at dinner tonight we were going to drop the bomb, the I'm his child bomb. He was arriving just in time for dinner at five. I was putting on my nicer robes. They were white at the top and as they went down turned redder and redder until they were crimson. I saw them one time in a muggle tabloid only they were a regular dress. "Hermione he's here," Maddie said through the door. "All right thanks," I said. The maid had just put the final clip in my hair. I was going to wear it in a bun on the top of my head. I made my way down a hall that led to the front staircase. Maddie went ahead and she heard hr talking. "Remus hi," she said. "I want you to meet my daughter Hermione Granger." I saw the look of surprise on his face. I had a funny feeling that he had a feeling that Maddie's daughter was his daughter. "Hermione is your daughter?" he asked. "Yes she is," Maddie said and gave me a motherly hug. She was really trying to fit the mom role and doing it jus fine. "I never thought," Lupin said trying to explain. "She doesn't really look like me," Maddie said brushing it off. "Ready for dinner?" "Yes," Lupin said. They walked into the dining room and shortly after the soup was served. Ron, Harry, and Draco had entered. It was some sea food soup. "So Remus I heard you taught at Hogwarts," Maddie said making light conversation. I was so nervous. My palms were sweaty and it felt stuffy in the room. "Yes I did for one year," Remus said. "My third year," I got out with much difficulty. "He was a very good teacher." "Thank you Hermione," Lupin said. We continued to talk for a little bit about Lupin's teaching career and then the salad was served. "Thank you," I said to the maid as she placed the salad in front of me. After desert we were going to tell Lupin about him being a father. My father to be more specific. My fork started to slip in my hands from the seat on my palms. I could feel my stomach tighten and it felt like there were butterflies, no not butterflies, bats, flying around in it. "So what have you been up to?" Lupin asked Maddie. "I took over my father's business and now I'm just working and getting to know Hermione," Maddie said. "That's nice," Lupin said and took another bite of his salad. I picked at my tomato at my plate. I had forgot everything I learned in etiquette class. If my instructor saw me now I would be in so much trouble but I didn't care. I was way to nervous to care about that kind of stuff. I pushed the tomato back and forth over my plate just watching it roll. When I got bored of that I looked up again. Maddie was talking about the muggle world and Draco and Ron looked absolutely memorized by it all. She was talking about TV, something in which Ron greatly enjoyed watching. It took much convincing before he realized that the people on the TV were actors and not real people. Draco didn't care much for TV but still enjoyed a few shows. The next course was being served. It was this course than desert before the bomb was dropped. My bats turned to Hippos, stampeding Hippos actually, as the next course was set in front of me. The conversation carried on but I didn't know what they were saying. I don't think I had ever been so nervous. All that I heard was my own voice telling me everything would be all right. I had to keep reminding myself it would all work out. I didn't even realize it but I had already finished my chicken, and whatever else had been on my plate. The maid was taking it away and bringing in the desert. It was crême brúlè. That was my favorite desert. I stuck my fork into the desert and slowly lifted bite after bite into my mouth. It was gone. I had finished my desert and we were going to tell him. Suddenly I wished that I could cast food onto everyone's plates so we could continue eating, but I could not. "Remus," Maddie said as the maids took away the dishes. "Yes?" he asked. "We need to tell you something," Maddie said. I could feel it coming. The hippos had been replaced by dinosaurs. "Yes?" he asked again. "Hermione is," Maddie said. "Hermione is, well she's, she's your daughter." AN: I hope that everyone liked. I had to leave it there. REVIEW! 


	17. The new girl

Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Lupin practically spit out his food. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity. "Remus," Maddie said cautiously. "I- We- She-," Lupin stuttered. "She is?" "Yeah," Maddie said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm positive," Maddie said. "I was going to tell you but she got kidnapped and there was no reason to tell you." "Yeah there was a reason," he said. "She's my daughter. I should have known about it." "I know but I didn't want you to have to worry," Maddie said. "Wow," he said and it went back to silence again. I sat there twiddling my thumbs. I couldn't look him in the eye. It was all to weird. I just looked at my hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Well," Maddie said. "Anyone want coffee?" `````````````````````` A few weeks later it was the day to go back to Hogwarts. I was back with Draco. It had happened a week ago when he came into my room. * * * "Hi," he said as he entered my room. There was a week until I went back to school. "Hi," I said sounding cheerful. "Um Hermione," Draco started. "I didn't mean it when I said you were mine. I just was mad is all." "Ok," I said even though I was still mad. "Really," he said. "Ok," I said. "Hermione look at me please," he said and lifted up my chin to look me in the eyes. "I love you." "You do?" I asked. "I love you so much," he said. "I love you too," I said. I didn't realize it till right then but I loved Draco Malfoy. A huge smile spread across his face and he kissed me. I was in love with Draco. * * * I finished packing and it was time to go catch the train. Ron hadn't really talked to me since I got back with Draco. He kind of just avoided me. I felt so bad for doing this to him but I loved Draco. I hoped that he would understand that. "Ready?" Maddie asked. "Yes mum," I said. I had started calling Maddie mum all the time. She was my mum. "All right," she said. I was going to miss her. She had become my mum. Lupin stopped by time to time to see how everything was going. After the first day he had taken it really well. He tried to be a dad. I could see that Maddie still loved and him her but they wouldn't do anything and it was driving me up a wall. I followed behind Maddie, down the elevator and into her car. It was an hour drive from her house to Kings-Cross Station. We didn't take her Porsche, seeing that it only had two seats, but instead we took her SUV. We pulled up to the station and got out. I had my things and made a run at the wall. I hated this every time I did it. I was running so fast I almost ran into a girl. "Sorry," I said. "Oh it's all right," she said. "Do you know what I do? I'm new." "You look older than a first year," I said. "I am I just transferred here," she said and she had an American accent. "I'm Krisalyn Jollie, but you can just call me Lyn." "Hi Lyn I'm Hermione Gr-," but I stopped myself. "Williams." "So what do I do with my stuff?" she asked. "Just follow me," I said. "I have to wait for my friends though." Draco, Ron, and Harry all emerged from the wall. Maddie came through after. "Draco, Ron, Harry, Mum, this is Lyn," I introduced. "Lyn this is Draco, Ron, Harry, and my mum, Madeline." "Maddie," my mum said. "Hi," she said. I could see Harry and Ron gaping at her. I could see why, she ws gorgeous. She was light skinned but not in a ghostly way. She had blonde, almost silver, hair with pink streaks in it and it came down to about her elbow and the bottom was black. "We better get going," I said as it was almost eleven. "Al right," Maddie said. "Bye I'll miss you," I said and gave her a hug. "Bye," she said. "Stay out of trouble." "Can't," I said. "Why not?" she asked. "I have Harry and Ron as friends," I said and then felt uncomfortable about calling Ron my friend. I turned to leave and with a final wave over my shoulder, got on the train. "Ginny," I said as I saw her ahead of us. "Ron, Hermione, Harry," she said. "How was your summer?" I asked. "Boring," she said. "With everyone out of the house but me, mum, and dad I was so bored." Ginny had grown a lot over the summer. She was almost as tall as me and her freckles had faded slightly. She looked more mature. "Ginny this is Lyn," I said. "Lyn this is Ginny. She's Ron's sister." "Hi," Lyn said. We found a compartment and sat down. Almost as soon as we got settled and the train had left we were interuppted. "Draco," Pansy said. "Why are you sitting with them and not me?" "I'm sitting with my new friends," he said. "And my girlfriend." "Who's your girlfriend?" she asked mad. "Hermione Williams," Draco said. "So the rumors are true," she said. "Hermione is Madeline William's daughter." "I knew I regonnized her," Lyn said. "From where?" I asked. "My dad works for her and when I went to visit him he took me to work and I saw her," Lyn said. "Your dad lives in England?" I asked. "Yes but I only visit him for a month in the summer," Lyn said. "but I'm living with him full time now." "Oh is that why you are going to Hogwarts now?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. "I used to be home schooled." "That must have been cool," I said. Pansy had already stomped off. "Yeah I'm supossed to be in fifth year but my mom taught ahead," Lyn said. "Oh you'll be in our year then," I said. Lyn seemed really cool. The rest of the ride was not as eventful. All the guys who stopped by really liked Lyn. They all gave her their undivided attetnion. She seemed to be uncomfortable by that though. Dean asked her out and didn't even know her yet. She polielty declined. Towards the end of the train ride Ron, Draco, and I left to go do our duties as Prefect, Head Girl and Head Boy, which I found out a few moments ago was Draco. We went to the compartment where we were supposed to meet and Draco and I gave the instructions to the new Prefects, one of which was Ginny. We led the first years out and I saw that Lyn was supposed to go with them. "Lyn!" I called. "Yeah," she said. "You're supposed to go with the first years," I told her. "All right," she said. I led the first years to Hagrid and then got into one of the carriages. I could see the Thestrals now. I saw a few people die last year. I got in the carriage and it slowly rode to the castle. I got out and entered the great hall. The first years were sorted and I didn't see Lyn anywhere. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. He said his basic start of the year material then something new. "We have a new students this year. She wil be entering sixth year and had come to us from the States. Welcome Ms. Krisalyn Jollie." There were applauds and Lyn came out and sat on the stool to be sorted. AN: I hope you liked and that there wasn't to many spelling errors my computer's spell checker isn't working right at this moment but i'll get it working. REVIEW. 


End file.
